Kirino's Unknown Romance
by Ghostrun
Summary: Kirino's unmentioned friend is her crush. After a series of events they start to go out. Will the realtionship go up in flames? Shino OC Everyone else is from the book. Background Characters: Shino's Friends
1. The Question

Kirino woke up one day… in a friend's bed. She looked around and saw only her friend. She had her light brown hair in her blue eyes and walking around in her white short shorts and her overlapping shirt.

"Wake up, Shino, wake up!" whispered Kirino into Shino's ear.

Shino eyes opened and looked straight at Kirino and said, "Oh, hey good morning awesome party, huh, I didn't do anything to you so don't worry."

"How am I here?"

"You were tired so I told you to crash on my bed, we started playing Dance Till You Drop, I won and everyone was sleeping everywhere so, I decided to go to bed, when I walked in I saw you fast asleep so I didn't want to wake you so I just settled in at a safe distance but ended up tossing and turning with all that sugar in my system and ended up on top of you!"

Kirino knew he wasn't lying. He looked at her with caring eyes and his hair glistening from the sun coming in as he put it in to a ponytail and his highlights were visible. Kirino looked at her phone set on the nightstand and saw that surprisingly no one called her.

"Okay, I think my parents are going on a vacation and Kyousuke is going to school, mind if I crash hear for a while," asked Kirino

Shino shrugged and walked towards the bathroom. What hell of a party, he thought. When he got to the bathroom he saw his phone by the sink. No messages. As he hot undressed the phone rang with a text from Kirino that read "Do you want to go out some time".

Shino's and Kirino's hearts raced at the thought of it. Shino quickly replied yes as he always thought Kirino was wild, funny, and awesome. Kirino never got the chance to talk to him since she was always hanging out with Ayase and Shino with his friends. He always stood out from them though. He was quiet, mysterious, and even more dangerous then he was both combined. The text popped up on Kirino's phone and she literally fell over to the answer.

To Be Continued…..


	2. The First Date

"Hey Kirino, like your top," Shino and Kirino were on their first date and they were going to a movie, Goodnight_ Mr. Rogers_.

Kirino spotted the restaurant where Shino was sitting and waiting for her. The movie started in fifty so they decided to get some food. Before Kirino got to the mall Shino ordered an obento for himself and her. Shino saw as her lip-glossed lips chewed the eel roll. She's perfect, he thought. He knew if he totally screwed up this date they wouldn't see each other as the same ever again.

It finally was time for the movie to start. They bought their tickets and popcorn and entered the theater. The movie started out great. They lifted up the armrest so they could snuggle together. Holding hands and snuggling together throughout the movie. Then it came to the most romantic part of the movie. Kirino looked into Shino's eye and saw the sparkle in it.

"Man why didn't I ask him sooner," mumbled Kirino under her breath.

She just closed her eyes and buried her face into his muscley chest. Then Shino looked down to Kirino's beautiful face. Ayase had mentioned she was an otaku but he never took account for that and who cares if she was. Then the finishing kiss came and then they both looked each other in the eye.

They leaned in and, "THE MOVIE IS OVER HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD TIME!" yelled the usher.

Shino led Kirino down to the park. He knew the perfect spot to take her on a fall night. When they arrived Shino made Kirino close her eyes. He led her down the path until they came to the place.

Kirino was shocked. The copper fountain with red and orange lanterns floating on top of the water. The apple orchards flowing in the wind. A statue of a laughing Buddha with lights surrounding it. Incenses were in the air and a floating bench was for rent to go around the river. Shino paid the rent and went on it with Kirino.

"Surprisingly that wasn't the romantic part," Shino said

Then after they get pass the corner, a whole bunch of apple orchards dropping flowers on the river. Little statues of deities standing at the edge then….FIREWORKS. Nice fireworks ripped through the sky. Beautiful colors exploded from the dot. Shino grabbed a flower and put it in Kirino's hair. She leaned in on his lips and at that time the show went out with a bang and they kissed in the light of moon.

To Be Continued….


	3. A Perfect Day Ends In A Nightmare

Shino walked in through the front gates of Tojo Junior High. It was the first day of 8th grade and a week after he and Kirino went on their first date. They haven't talked much after that but today would change. Shino spotted Kirino and Ayase arguing about what they were going to wear for their next photo shoot. Shino saw his friends hanging by the door to the school. He snuck behind the statue of General Tojo and crept down the alley into the school kitchen. He entered the cafeteria and sat down there and took out his sketchpad. He took out a pencil and drew a tree that wrapped around the world. In the middle a picture of him and Kirino.

"Can I be romantic or can't I" said Shino in the lone room.

He walked through the hallway towards his locker. He grabbed the picture that he put in it at the orientation for his placements and books. None of his classes had his friends,yes, he thought. Half of his classes were with Kirino, would have preffered all of them with her, he thought. He walked into his homeroom, also with Kirino, and sat in the back left-hand corner. The bell rang which meant the actual beginning of homeroom. The teacher along with several other students walked in.

"Welcome back to school children," said the teacher, "As you know we have a new uniform, I find it to look very comfortable,right Shino"

"Yes," wondering why she took him out of the crowd.

After that he felt like a stuffed animal chosen by a 4 year old playing the crane game. Kirino looked over at Shino and blushed. She was remembering the kiss.

The day went on pretty fast. Math sucked like always, poems in Language Arts, and sweat all over they unathletic kid flooded the field.

At dismissal Shino leaned against the General Tojo statue and his friends come up to him and said, " Dude, we overheard you tell the teacher that you didn't want to be in our classes"

"That is true,what about it," replied Shino

"Well, screw you too, huh, we aren't as cool and charming as you are,"

"I would tell you if I could but I can't so screw off"

Shino's former coharts looked like they wanted to put his head under a steam roller. Suddenly, comes out Kirino with a huge kiss to save him from the angry mob. His friends looked in awe as the cutest girl in the school made out with Shino.

"Oh that's why you didn't want to be with us" said Shino's friends

Ayase came from behind and said, "You could have said so Kirino, I wouldn't have judged you, no wonder I didn't get to be in her classes at all"

Then from their the day went on great. Kirino walked home with Ayase, while Shino walked by himself kind of shooken from the event.

Then around midnight, a knock came from Shino's window. He opened it to find it was… Kirino.

Shino opened the window and let Kirino in and said, "Why the hell are you here so late!"

All Kirino did was push him on the bed, got settled, and said, "Just go to sleep and I'll se you in the morning."

Following instruction he fell back asleep with an unusual pleasure.

The next day when he puts on his uniform and Kirino is taking a shower, Shino received a text that read, "I KNOW YOUR SECRET"

To Be Continued….


End file.
